Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/XXV
Nagle w sąsiednim pokoju dały się słyszeć kroki pospieszne. Drgnęłam jak zbudzona ze snu rozkosznego; przede mną z lampą w jednym ręku, a listem otwartym w drugim stała Madzia. Po zarumienionej jej twarzy i łzie, co drżała na rzęsie, zrozumiałam, że coś niezwyczajnego stać się musiało. Wzięłam list, który mi podawała, rzuciłam nań okiem i poznałam pismo Rozalii. Zawierało ono następne słowa: Nie mogę powiedzieć, abym posiadała serce bardzo tkliwe albo była wzorem wszystkich cnót chrześcijańskich; doprawdy nie mogę tego powiedzieć. Taką jednak, jaką jestem, nie czuję w sobie wcale godnej zazdrości mocy opierania się woli umierających. Jest to moc, którą posiadać mogą bardzo silne i wytrwale charaktery, a ja byłam zawsze słabą i wytrwałą tylko w tym, co mi przynosiło nieszczęście. Starałam się nawet korzystać z przykładu tej mocy charakteru jaki miałam ciągle przed oczami, alem nie mogła przezwyciężyć mojej słabości ''Przykro mi to, ale cóż robić, skoro nie mogłam stać się aż tak silną, żeby teraz z mocą charakteru, godną zazdrości, opierać się woli osoby umierającej. '' ''Babka Hortensja, od kilku dni chora, wszelkimi oznakami, jakie osoba umierająca dać jest w stanie, objawia życzenie zobaczenia się z kuzynką Wacławą i jej matką. Są tu osoby, które życzenie to uważają za ostatni kaprys kapryśnej kobiety i ostatni wybuch woli, która doprawdy była kiedyś bardzo silną, ale od dawna już gasnąć zaczęła. '' ''Osoby te powiadają, że nic ich nie zobowiązuje do tego, aby dla zadowolenia jakiegoś tam ostatniego kaprysu i jakiejś tam ostatniej woli miały tak dalece się fatygować, żeby aż brać pióro do ręki i nakreślić nim kilka wyrazów. Powiadają one, że to wcale niepotrzebne, a w końcu mogłoby nawet być niebezpieczne z powodu wzruszenia, które, jak wiadomo przyspiesza niekiedy śmierć osoby umierającej. '' ''Co do mnie, jestem jeszcze dość młodą, aby nie lękać się fatygi napisania kilku wyrazów, a zanadto mam niepochlebne wyobrażenia o rozkoszach tego życia, abym przez obawę ujęcia kilku chwil jego osobie umierającej miała odbierać jej ostatnie radość, jakiej doświadczyć może na widok osób, z którymi widzieć się pragnie. '' ''Nie powiem tego, abym szalenie kochała babkę Hortensję i abym jej była bardzo wdzięczną za to, co dla mnie uczyniła, a więcej jeszcze za to, czego uczynić nie chciała. Ale w czasie długich nocy, jakie przepędziłam czuwając nad jej śmiertelnym łożem, słabość mego charakteru sprawiła, że zapomniałam o wszystkim, prócz o tym, iż była moją krewną, kobietą starą, i nikt pewnie oprócz mnie nie wie, jak przez kilka ostatnich lat nieszczęśliwą. '' ''Byt to zapewne także skutek słabości mego charakteru, ale poczułam, że nieraz przeciwko niej zawiniłam, i słowem, i myślą, a gdy przy świetle nocnej lampy patrzyłam na jej twarz. '' ''Bóg tylko wie jak zmienioną, uklękłam przy jej łożu i przyrzekłam jej, że ostatnia jej wola spełnioną będzie. '' ''Są tu pewne osoby, które mi nigdy nie przebaczą, gdy się o tym dowiedzą, ale, mój Boże! ja tak przywykłam do tego, że nikt mi nie przebaczał, a co prawda i sama niełatwo przebaczałam drugim. Wet za wet przeto. Tak zawsze na świecie. '' ''Kto wie? może mi za to Bóg choć jeden dzień mego dziwacznego życia przebaczy. '' ''Powiedz więc, kochana siostro, kuzynce Wacławie i jej matce, aby przyjeżdżały do Rodowa, jeśli nie posiadają tej godnej zazdrości mocy charakteru, która czyni człowieka zdolnym do opierania się woli umierających. A niech się śpieszą, bo paraliż z szybkością niesłychaną obejmuje w swoje władanie biedne ciało naszej babki, i gdy się spóźnią, może nie będzie już miała wzroku do zobaczenia ich, słuchu do usłyszenia ich mowy, i głosu do powiedzenia im tego, co może tkwi w niespokojnych, lubo gasnących już oczach, i odzywa się w jękach, jakie wydaje pierś jej, już na wpół bezwładna. '' Przebiegłszy oczami list ten, stałam długo, jakby gromem rażona. Po rozkosznej godzinie, jaką przeżyłam przed chwilą, po tych słowach czarownych, szeptanych mi do ucha ukochanymi ustami, ta wieść o śmierci, te wyrazy Rozalii, tak wydatnie malujące dziwną naturę tej przewrotnej dziewczyny, legły przede mną jak pas grubych ciemności, przerzynający tę szeroką smugę promienistego światła, na której przed chwilą postawiłam stopę sądząc, że na niej popłynę już bez przerwy w nieskończone przestrzenie wiekuistego szczęścia. Trzeba się było jednak obudzić i wytrzeźwić. Cała nasza gromadka zebrała się wkrótce około stołu, na którym pod światłem lampy leżała ćwiartka papieru zakreślona bujnym, kapryśnym, niecierpliwym i nierównym pismem Rozalii. Matka moja była pogrążona w szczerym i głębokim żalu. Lata dzieciństwa i pierwszej młodości, jakie spędziła przy babce Hortensji, jako przy jedynej swej opiekunce, przyszły jej na pamięć, i dziś przedstawiając sobie tę starą, dumną i tak twardą niegdyś kobietę, złożoną na łożu boleści i śmierci, zapomniała o wszystkim, co ją kiedyś z nią rozdzieliło, i pochyliła twarz na dłonie płacząc szlachetnymi łzami przebaczenia i litości. Widząc ten jej smutek, czując całą powagę, jaką chwila ta miała dla niej, nie uznałam za stosowne oznajmiać jej wieść weselną, jaką w sercu swym nosiłam. Odłożyłam to na później, aby osobistą radością i nadzieją nie ubliżać obrazowi śmierci, jaki wkrótce miał się przedstawić naszym oczom. Nazajutrz, jak najraniej, puściłyśmy się w podróż, a towarzyszył nam ten, którego w cichości serca nazywałam narzeczonym moim, lubo otaczający nas ludzie nie wiedzieli jeszcze o tym imieniu, które nas już na zawsze łączyło z sobą. Emilka nie chciała nas odstąpić i jechała z nami. Madzia została w domu z Binią, bo niedawno otrzymała była list od ojca, w którym naznaczył bardzo bliski dzień przybycia swego do W. , a oprócz tego obawiała się w zamieszaniu, jakie śmierć sprawia zwykle w domu, w którym zagości, ujrzeć matkę, o której wiedziała, że jest dla niej nieprzebłaganą. Tak tedy przy schyłku dnia jesiennego ujrzałam znowu ową piękną dolinę, wieńcem wzgórz otoczoną, rzeką szarą i bystrą przerzniętą, ze starożytnym dworcem pośrodku, z dala świecącym białymi ścianami murów, pąsową blachą dachów i całym przepychem odwiecznych parków i ogrodów. Znowu na ganek wielkiego starego domu wyszedł na spotkanie nasze olbrzymiej postawy kamerdyner mej babki, przybrany w czarną ze srebrem liberię, ale tym razem poczciwy sługa, który tu całe życie swe przebył, i którego włosy pobielały razem z włosami jego pani, co umierała teraz, miał łzę na oku i ramię jego drżało, gdy pomagał nam wysiadać z pocztowego powozu. W wielkich pokojach cisza panowała grobowa. Z sali jadalnej widać było przez drzwi na wpół otwarte liczną służbę, zebraną w przedpokoju, ale wszyscy tam trzymali się w kupce, milczeli z pospuszczanymi głowami albo szeptali z sobą po cichu, a na każdej twarzy malowało się wzruszenie, ważny dla domu zwiastując wypadek. Przechodząc, rzuciłam okiem na tę grupę skupioną i cichą, i uważałam, że nie tyle tam było żalu, ile przestrachu, jaki zwykle przynosi z sobą widok śmierci, mianowicie dla dusz prostych i nie filozofujących wcale. Na niektórych twarzach malowało się nawet głębokie zdziwienie. Może ludzie ci, podwładni babki mojej, przez lat wiele przywykłszy widzieć ją wiecznie dumną, wyniosłą, wyprostowaną, sądzili, że jest ona także nieśmiertelną, i ze zdumieniem widzieli, iż śmierć taką nawet pyszną i nieugiętą dosięgła głowę. Bawialny salon więcej niż kiedy wyglądał teraz na mroczną i szczególnie zamkniętą szufladę. Wyglądał on nawet teraz na szufladę, służącą za skład dla podszarzanych i zapylonych sprzętów. Pomroka pyłu okryła błękitne obicie na ścianach i przyćmiła złoty blask gwiazd papierowych. Barwa aksamitu na meblach pobladła, bogate firanki opuszczały się u okien w fałdach ciężkich nierównych, zaniedbanych. Przed jedną z czterech kanap na stole stał srebrny koszyk z bawełną setnego numeru i wkoło niego leżały rozrzucone i opylone frywolitki. Na czterech stołach cztery lampy podnosiły się sztywnie, podobne do głów zakonnic, przysłoniętych welonami; żyrandole, obleczone oponami z białego płótna, zza których ramiona ich wyginały się w nierówne i bezkształtne wypukłości, wyglądały jak trupy pokaleczone i w śmiertelnych zaszyte koszulach. Ze wszystkich kątów wydobywała się woń pyłu i wilgoci, od posadzki do sufitu rozpostarł się chłód przejmujący i walczyć się zdawał z rzadkimi promieniami słońca, które blade i drżące na próżno ślizgały się po szybach okien i firanek, do wnętrza mrocznej szuflady przedrzeć się nie mogąc. Nikt nas nie spotkał ani w bawialnym salonie, ani w kilku dalszych pokojach, które wszystkie zaniedbane były, wpółciemne, jakby zamarłe. Można by rzec, iż był to pałac jakiś zaczarowany, w którym obrały sobie mieszkanie: zmrok, smutek i milczenie. A towarzyszyła im jeszcze duma wielka, dogorywająca już wprawdzie, ale jeszcze wyniosła, jeszcze przemawiająca z każdego sprzętu, ścian, obrazów, pysznych, złoconych ptaków, co w poczerniałych dziobach trzymały firanki u każdego okna i u każdych drzwi rozpościerały skrzydła swe nad głową wchodzących. Na koniec o uszy nasze obił się stłumiony szelest, złożony z cichych stąpań, cichszych jeszcze szeptów i cichszego jeszcze głosu jakiegoś, jednego, który, jak się zdawało, odmawiał modlitwę. Matka moja płakała po cichu, ja jedną ręką wspierając jej ramię, drugą otworzyłam drzwi na wpół zamknięte... Były to te same drzwi, przez jakie przed laty kilku ostatni raz widziałam moją babkę, spoczywającą na kanapie, z głęboką bruzdą na dumnym czole, z głową, która już wtedy uginać się zaczynała pod niewidzialnym ciężarem, jaki zawisł nad nią. Na łożu, usłanym z całym przepychem batystów i haftów, pod okryciem szeroko oszytym gronostajowym futrem i zwieszającym się aż na puszysty kobierzec, okrywający posadzkę, leżała postać kobieca, na wpół już ogarnięta sztywnością śmierci. Twarz jej nie była powleczona brzydką żółtością, jaka często pokrywa oblicza mające wkrótce poślubić się z ziemią, ale była biała kredową białością, która zalegała nawet wargi wąskie i szczelnie spokojne, a którą przerzynała tylko delikatna sieć niebieskawych żyłek na skroniach i wychudłej, białej jak kreda szyi. Policzki zapadły, czoło, przerznięte kilku głębokimi bruzdami, na wpół przysłonięte było pasmami siwych włosów, które wymykając się spod koronkowego czepca, nie zwijały się już, jak dawniej, w regularne loki, ale gęstym potokiem srebrnych nici opadały z obu stron głowy na szeroką koronkę kołnierza i śnieżny batyst rękawów, przez które przeświecały wychudłe, białe ręce sztywnie wyciągnięte na pąsowym atłasie okrycia. Głębokie wklęsłości, w jakie zapadły oczy umierającej, nie okazywały jeszcze martwego spokoju lub ostatnich męczarni; zdawało się, że gdy całe to ciało, dawniej tak proste i wyniosłe, legło rozciągnięte pod twardym dotknięciem nadchodzącej śmierci, dawna duma schroniła się do źrenic i lubo zamierająca już i sztywniejąca, pałała w nich jeszcze pod osłoną gęstych, białych brwi, nie zsuniętych bólem i harde nad białymi powiekami kreślących łuki. Z tym wyrazem zastygającej, lecz nie umarłej dumy, wśród której błąkał się zaledwie tylko słaby cień niepokoju, umierająca trzymała oczy nieruchomo utkwione w jeden przedmiot... Przedmiotem tym była młoda kobieta klęcząca u nóg łoża, w czarną powłóczystą suknię ubrania. Śniady, energiczny profil jej twarzy wyrażał surowe skupienie ducha, warkocze hebanowej czarności, grube i gdzieniegdzie nicią bielejącego włosa przeplecione, z hardą prostotą odrzucone nad marmurowo gładkim czołem, spadały na szyję jej i do połowy prawie przykrywały smukłą i gibką kibić. Powieki o długich czarnych rzęsach spuszczała ku nabożnej książce, którą trzymała w ręku, a przedziwnych kształtów bladoróżowe jej usta poruszały się z wolna i zniżonym głosem czytały modlitwę. Była to Rozalia. Naprzeciw Rozalii wsparta o wysoką poręcz łoża, tuż nad głową umierającej, stała niemłoda kobieta, w białym czepeczku, włożonym na czarne, gładko nad skroniami zaczesane włosy. Na ciemnej, okrągłej jej twarzy nie było żadnego wyrazu, który by świadczyć mógł o jej wewnętrznym w tej chwili usposobieniu. Znać nie uznając za przyzwoite okazywać istotne swe uczucie, wolała ściągnąć z twarzy swej wszelki wyraz i uczynić ją całkiem nieruchomą. Oczy jej spuszczone były, ręce pobożnie splecione na poręczy łoża, głowa pochylona także pobożnie i pokornie i tylko usta nieposłuszne woli, hamującej wszelkie objawy poruszeń duszy, otwierały się co moment, aby pokazać dwa rzędy białych błyszczących zębów. Były to jakby uśmiechy, zatrzymywane w przelocie, wpierane gwałtem w głąb piersi, ale wyrywające się zawsze, aby przez chwilę na nieruchomą twarz rzucić brzydką łunę zjadliwej radości. Na przyćmionym tle zasłoniętego firanką okna niewyraźnie rysowała się pochylona postać starej kobiety, w czarnej szacie, z głową okrytą koronkowym czepcem i opadłą na piersi. Usta miała zwarte, białe i wyschłe ręce nieruchomo splecione na kolanach, wzrokiem, w którym zagasł wszelki blask życia myśli, na wpół tylko przytomnie wodziła po pokoju. Od czasu do czasu tylko rozwarły się blade wargi i szepnęły parę niedosłyszalnych wyrazów skargi czy modlitwy — od czasu do czasu także zagasłe oko zatrzymywało się na kredowobiałej twarzy umierającej i łza jedna gruba staczała się zeń po zmarszczonym i wyschłym policzku. U progu stało kilka służebnych, przytulonych do siebie i z wyrazem przestrachu na twarzach. W perspektywie kilku drzwi otwartych, w odległym pokoju widać było księdza, zdejmującego z siebie białą komżę, i służbę kościelną krzątającą się około przyrządów, które przed chwilą widać służyły kapłanowi do udzielenia Sakramentów ostatnich... Cisza głęboka panowała w pokoju, przerywana tylko ciężkim oddechem chorej i monotonnym głosem Rozalii, odmawiającej modlitwę. Mroczne tło pokoju przerzynały od czasu do czasu nagle ukazujące się i nagle znikające dwa rzędy białych zębów pani Rudolfowej i zdawały się wieść dziwaczną, ostrą rozmowę z grubą łzą, padającą niekiedy z zastygłego oka babki Ludgardy, na czarną jej szatę i zwarte blade wargi. Kilka minut stałyśmy w progu niepostrzeżone przez nikogo, gdy nagle głośniejsze nieco łkanie wydarło się z piersi mojej matki. Na odgłos ten pani Rudolf owa podniosła spuszczone pobożnie oczy, wzrok jej upadł na nas, ręce pobożnie złożone rozplotły się, a zza białych zębów, które się pokazały w całym swym blasku, wyrwał się okrzyk zdziwienia i gniewu... Rozalia podniosła powieki i przestała czytać modlitwę, a idąc za wzrokiem swej matki spojrzała na nas. Wnet podniosła się z klęczek, milcząca i surowa, i skinęła nam z dala głową na powitanie. Babka Hortensja wytężyła na nią wzrok i z piersi wydobyła dźwięk niewyraźny, brzmiący jednak pytaniem. Rozalia postąpiła parę kroków pochyliła się nad nią milcząc ciągle, ujęła bezwładną głowę jej w obie dłonie i zwróciła ją ku nam. Zapadłe i gasnące, ale dumne jeszcze i surowe, oczy babki Hortensji długo błądziły po pokoju, gdyż nie było już w nich dość siły, aby od razu trafić mogły na przedmiot, wskazywany im wyciągniętą ręką Rozalii; nagle zobaczyła nas, w źrenicach zamigotało coś jakby radość; rzuciła się na łożu z głuchym okrzykiem, chciała podnieść się, ale nie mogła, chciała wyciągnąć ręce — i tego nie mogła, i różowe plamki wystąpiły na kredową białość jej policzków. W mgnieniu oka obie z matką klęczałyśmy przy niej... Kilka chwil trwała niema rozmowa, jaką prowadziły z nami oczy umierającej. Nagle babka Hortensja oderwała wzrok od naszych twarzy, a przeniosła go na twarz Rozalii; ta, przyzwyczajona znać rozmawiać niemą mową jej oczu, wnet zbliżyła się, milcząca ciągle i surowa. Babka uczyniła wysilenie i ciężką rękę oderwawszy od atłasu okrycia, do którego zdawała się być przyrośniętą, wyciągnęła ją w stronę biurka, stojącego przy przeciwległej ścianie. Rozalia postąpiła w kierunku jej ręki i zwrócona do niej z pytającą się twarzą, dotknęła wskazującym palcem ćwiartkę białego papieru. Powieki chorej opuściły się parę razy w dół potakująco. Rozalia uklękła przy łożu i w sztywne palce włożyła ołówek. Nastąpiła długa chwila grobowej ciszy, w czasie której ręka mojej babki tworzyła na papierze dziwaczne gzygzaki i kropki, pomiędzy którymi z trudnością zaledwie upatrzyć można było słabe liter zarysy. Zza wysokich poręczy łoża wyglądała wciąż twarz śniada i okrągła, w białym czepeczku na gładkich włosach, ale teraz nie spuszczała pobożnie powiek i nie zwierała warg z przymusem. Dwoje okrągłych czarnych oczu zjadliwie wpijało się to w twarze nasze, to w ciężką rękę chorej, a białe zęby błyszczały okropnym uśmiechem... Z palców chorej wypadł ołówek, ręka jej opadła sztywnie pomiędzy bogate futro okrycia, jęknęła, znużona wysileniem, i przymknęła powieki. Rozalia podniosła ćwiartkę papieru do oczu, wpatrywała się weń parę minut z wytężeniem, a potem pewnym i podniesionym nieco głosem wymówiła: — Świadków! Po czym położyła papier na stole i jednostajnym powolnym krokiem, z surową i milczącą twarzą, opuściła pokój. Myśmy zostały stojące przy łożu, wpatrzone w twarz umierającej, głęboko smutne. Pani Rudolfowa wysunęła się zza poręczy i postąpiła parę kroków, nie zbliżyła się jednak do nas i nic nie mówiła; czułyśmy tylko, że pożerała nas oczami; a gdy raz rzuciłam na nią przelotne wejrzenie, zobaczyłam, iż stała z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, w postawie oczekującej, niemal wyzywającej, a tak osłonięta fałdą zasłony spuszczającej się nad łożem, aby ją chora widzieć nie mogła. Babka tymczasem leżała nieruchomie, zmęczona, z przymkniętymi powiekami, tylko brwi drgnęły od chwili do chwili albo ręce poruszyły się i zadrżały, jakby chciały wyciągnąć się dla objęcia lub odepchnięcia czegoś lub kogoś, ale zawsze opadały bezwładne, a wtedy głuche westchnienie wydzierało się z jej piersi. Znać było, że w tym ciele, zgruchotanym niemocą, żyła i mocowała się jeszcze dawna wola niezłomna, że pod tą czaszką, spoczywającą na śmiertelnym wezgłowiu, pracowała jeszcze myśl przytomna, a w piersi, wyschłej i na wpół objętej śmiercią, huczały ostatnie żądania, kto wie? zgryzoty może i żale gorzkie... W przyległym pokoju słyszeć się dały liczne kroki. Na progu stanęła Rozalia, a za nią ukazało się kilka osób. W liczbie tych ujrzałam mego narzeczonego, Emilię, stare sługi domu, dwóch czy trzech mężczyzn z sąsiedztwa, którzy może przybyli przed chwilą, wiedzeni ciekawością czy współczuciem dla umierającej. Rozalia z wolna zbliżyła się do łoża i, kładąc dłoń na ręku chorej, pochylając się nad nią wyrzekła podniesionym głosem: — Babciu! przywiodłam ci świadków, których żądałaś. Na te jej słowa pani Rudolfowa postąpiła parę kroków, zmierzyła ją od stóp do głowy piorunującym wejrzeniem i po raz pierwszy od chwili naszego przybycia odezwała się głosem tłumionym, podobnym do cichego syczenia zjadliwego węża: — Słuchaj! po co mieszasz się w nieswoje sprawy? Czy do ciebie to wszystko należy? Idź precz! Rozalia podniosła powieki i wzajemnie od stóp do głowy zmierzyła matkę spojrzeniem. Ale nic nie rzekła, tylko pochyliła się nad babką i raz jeszcze powtórzyła: — Babciu! przywiodłam ci świadków! — Idź stąd, wyrodna dziewczyno! — syknęła raz jeszcze pani Rudolfowa. Rozalia porywczo odwróciła głowę, twarz jej pałała, oczy ciskały gniewem, ale na ustach wisiał uśmiech słodyczy i czoło było marmurowo spokojne. — Matko! — wymówiła składając ręce — czy naprawdę myślisz, że powinnam posiadać godną zazdrości moc charakteru sprzeciwiania się ostatniej woli umierających? Czy naprawdę tak myślisz? powiedz mi, proszę cię; czy w istocie takie masz zdanie, bo ja sądziłam dotąd, że w obliczu śmierci należy ukorzyć się i stać się lepszą dla tych, co idą od nas w nieznane krainy — na zawsze! ... To rzekłszy pochyliła się znowu ku babce i raz jeszcze powtórzyła: — Babciu! przywiodłam ci świadków! Babka Hortensja podniosła powieki i powiodła okiem po otaczających. Gdy wzrok jej upadł na twarz hrabiego Witolda, błysk zadowolenia przemknął po bladych jej wargach. Spojrzała wymownie na Rozalię, ta skinęła na mego narzeczonego, aby się zbliżył, a potem na nowy znak, uczyniony, oczami chorej, do ust jej przyłożył ucho. Białe wargi babki Hortensji poruszały się z trudnością, do nas najmniejszy z nich nie dochodził odgłos. Ale Rozalia przez długi znać szereg dni i nocy przyuczyła się rozumieć tę bełkotliwą mowę śmierci. Słuchała bacznie, z natężeniem, z całkowitym wszystkich władz skupieniem; niekiedy przestawała słuchać, a tylko bystrym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w ruchy warg umierającej, nareszcie wyprostowała się i zwracając twarz do obecnych wymówiła powoli i wyraźnie: — Babka moja powiada, że ma zamiar dokonać teraz ostatni akt swojej woli, ażeby prawda jego i istotność żadnemu zaprzeczeniu podlec nie mogły w przyszłości. Wzywa zatem wszystkich zgromadzonych tu na świadków, a mianowicie obecnego tu hrabiego Witolda, dla którego, lubo nie była z nim nigdy w zażyłych stosunkach, czuje szczególniejszy szacunek i zaufanie. Wszyscy skłonili się w milczeniu i z uszanowaniem. Parę minut znowu cisza trwała głęboka, aż babka moja z niezmiernym wysileniem, które znamionowało niezgasłą jeszcze dawną siłę jej woli, oparła dłoń o poduszki łoża, a wsparta na niej, dźwignęła się do połowy i usiadła. Różowe plamy, wysileniem sprowadzone, zabarwiły znowu jej białe policzki, oczy błysnęły z dawną mocą, głowę wyprostowała i podniosła dumnie. Zdawało się, że tuż, tuż przemówi dawnym swym głosem dźwięcznym, wyniosłym, nakazującym. Ale daremnie wargi jej poruszały się i pierś pracowała, aby wydać jakiekolwiek zrozumiałe dźwięki. Wyszło zeń tylko parę brzmień głuchych, rażących, podobnych do tych, jakimi odzywają się ludzie niemi. Na chwilę dumną głowę oparła na pierś, pracującą ciężkim oddechem, ale wkrótce podniosła ją znowu i z oczami wlepionymi w Rozalię wyciągnęła trzęsącą się rękę w stronę, w której stało biuro. W tej samej chwili pani Rudolfowa wysunęła się zza firanek i stanęła tak, aby zakryć przedmioty, znajdujące się we wskazanym miejscu. Ale po ustach Rozalii przebiegł pogardliwy uśmiech. Postąpiła parę kroków i kierowana ciągle wzrokiem i ręką babki, położyła dłoń na niewielkiej, srebrem inkrustowanej szkatułce, którą przysłaniały plecy pani Rudolfowej. Twarz babki rozpromieniła się. Powieki jej potakująco mrugnęły kilka razy. Ale pani Rudolfowa pobladła bardzo, z iskrzącym się wzrokiem i bez najmniejszego słowa pochwyciła ramię córki i z siłą, jaką tylko gniew i przestrach dać może, odepchnęła ją aż do przeciwległej ściany. Potem żywo postąpiła i stanąwszy naprzeciw babki wlepiła w nią wzrok przeszywający. Oczy chorej spotkały naprzód ten wzrok śmiało i dumnie, ale po chwili źrenice zaczęły mglić się, powieki drżały, czoło marszczyło się, wargi ścisnęły się z wyrazem bólu, i z głuchym jękiem babka moja upadła na poduszki zamykając oczy, a w tej samej chwili na śniadej twarzy kobiety, która przed nią stała, błysnęły dwa rzędy śnieżnych zębów. W tej niemej grze spojrzeń, która trwała kilka sekund, objawiła się cała długa historia głuchej walki dwóch istot, stopniowego brania przewagi niewolnika nad panem, pochlebcy nad bogaczem i ostateczne zwycięstwo płaskiej gadziny, która oplątała stopy, rozum i wolę istoty dumnej i na pozór niezłomnej. Ale krótki był uśmiech okropnego tryumfu, jaki w całym blasku ukazał zęby pani Rudolfowej, bo hrabia Witold z chmurą na czole i wielką powagą postąpił ku biurku, wziął szkatułkę, jakiej wprzódy dotykała Rozalia, a zwracając się do niej, która jak skamieniała stała przy ścianie, gdzie odepchnęła ją matka, zapytał głośno: — Kluczyk? Rozalia szybko przebiegła pokój i dobywszy mały złoty kluczyk spod jednej z poduszek babki, podała go hrabiemu. Otworzył szkatułkę i wydobył z niej spory zwój papierów, zapieczętowany w dużej kopercie kilku herbowymi pieczęciami. — Jak się zdaje, jest to testament pani Hortensji — wymówił. Rozalia skinęła głową potakująco. — Czy możesz pani przywołać babkę swą do przytomności? — zapytał. Rozalia podeszła znowu do chorej, przyklękła przy niej, położyła dłoń swą na jej ręku i nachyliwszy się prawie do jej ucha, zawołała: — Babciu! oto testament twój zostaje już w ręku hrabiego Witolda. Co chcesz, aby z nim uczynić? Babka podniosła powieki, ale tym razem w źrenicach jej słaby już tylko zostawał blask życia i myśli przytomnej. Zdawało się, że jakaś trwoga niepojęta od chwili do chwili wstrząsała jej brwiami i powiekami; na koniec z wielką ciężkością zwróciła wzrok swój na moją matkę, która stała ciągle u jej łoża, blada, przerażona i spłakana. Popatrzyła na nią chwilę, potem na mnie. Przez cały ten czas pani Rudolfowa starała się spotkać wzrokiem jej oczy, ale nie mogła, bo źrenice babki z ostatkiem zda się przytomności i energii unikały miejsca, na którym stała. Hrabia Witold ze zwojem papierów w ręku wydobytych ze szkatułki zbliżył się i łagodnym głosem zapytał: — Co pani z tym pismem uczynić rozkażesz? Nic nie odpowiedziała... Usiłowała tylko odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogła. — Babciu! — powtórzyła Rozalia — co chcesz uczynić z tym pismem? Jeszcze nie odpowiedziała. Nagle krzyknęła z głębi piersi, wyprężyła ręce, pochwyciła nimi okrycie z konwulsyjną mocą, dźwignęła się, usiadła. Na policzkach jej nie różowe już plamki, ale krwawe osiadły rumieńce, oczy pałały, widać było, że w tej chwili odbył się w niej ostatni akt żelaznej woli, że był to ostatni wybuch dogorywającego płomienia. Parę sekund poruszyła wargami nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego głosu, na koniec rozległ się po pokoju szept, bezdźwięczny, głuchy, ale tak wyraźny, tak przenikający, taki potężny grobową jakąś mocą, że obił się o wszystkie kąty pokoju, a twarze przytomnych pobladły. — Odmienić! — szeptała moja babka, a oczy jej otwierały się coraz szerzej i głowa trzęsąca się rozwiewała siwe włosy po białej pościeli — chcę odmienić! ... Nie mogła dokończyć wyrazu, ale rękę, ostatnim życia drżeniem wstrząsaną, wyciągnęła ku mojej matce. — Skrzywdziłam! — zawołała, zawsze tym samym okropnym szeptem — oddać jej połowę... połowę... Nagle umilkła, wargi jej trzęść się zaczęły, oczy, utkwione w jeden punkt rozszerzyły się niezmiernie i napełniły paniczną trwogą, po chwili stały się szklanne, okropne drgnienie wstrząsnęło całym ciałem, z przeszywającym jękiem upadła na poduszki, szklannego wzroku nie spuszczając z przedmiotu, który zdawał się w niej wzbudzać śmiertelną trwogę. Wszyscy zwrócili oczy w kierunku szeroko rozwartych źrenic babki i wszystkich oczy zbiegły się na postaci pani Rudolfowej. Okropną była w tej chwili! Cała brzydka, niemniej jednak uporczywa energia tej istoty skupiła się teraz w jej wejrzeniu, którym piorunowała konającą. Buchał zeń ogień jakiś szatański, rozkazujący, groźny, a okropną sprzeczność stanowił z nim uśmiech, który wisiał na ustach, żałosny dla ludzi, szyderski, pełen żółci i jadu dla tej, którą nim gromiła. Kiedy z dreszczem wstrętu odwróciłam od niej oczy, babka moja martwa już leżała pod swym okryciem z atłasu i gronostajów, a w tejże chwili wybuchnął za mną spazmatyczny płacz kobiecy, pełen jęków, krzyków i głośnego szlochania. Była to pani Rudolfowa, która rzuciła się na posadzkę, łamała ręce, targała włosy i w okropny sposób wykrzywiała twarz, na którą żadną miarą nie chciał wystąpić wyraz szczerego żalu. Od wstrętnej tej komedii wszyscy odwrócili oczy i z uroczystą czcią, jaką śmierć wzbudza, przenieśli na umarłą. Ostatnia sekunda konania starła z jej twarzy trwogę i boleść, a na czole dawną położyła dumę, usta w surowe zagięła zarysy i gdyby nie sztywność śmiertelna, można by sądzić, że ze snu chwilowego babka moja powstanie za chwilę, wyniosła i wyprostowana jak dawniej, i w długie a cienkie palce, białością swą odbijające od pąsowego atłasu okrycia, ujmie kłębuszek bawełny setnego numeru i mikroskopijne gzygzaczki frywolitków. Ale nie był to sen chwilowy; był to sen wiekuisty i srebrny koszyczek, napełniony bawełną, stał w bawialnym salonie na jednym z czterech stołów, przed jedną z czterech kanap, i zdawało się, że tak już wiecznie stać będzie w pyle i zapomnieniu i że nikt nie rozpocznie na nowo tej zaniedbanej dziś, pajęczej i arystokratycznej roboty mojej babki. Ten stos drobniutkich kółek, gzygzaczków i gwiazdeczek byłżeby jedynym dziełem, jakiego przez długie swe życie dokonała pani tego domu, w którym teraz rozlegały się śpiewy żałobne i dymy kadzideł, palonych przy umarłych, włóczyły się od wysokich sufitów aż do zapylonych parkietów? Prawdopodobnie — bo w ścianach tego domu rozlegały się śpiewy, włóczyły się dymy kadzideł, na palcach stąpało ludzi mnóstwo, ale żalu szczerego nie było nigdzie, ale łez prawdziwego smutku nie wylewał nikt, nikt, prócz mojej matki. Wprawdzie we wszystkich stronach domu od rana do nocy rozlegało się głośne zawodzenie, szlochanie i jęki, ale było to zawodzenie, szlochanie i jęki pani Rudolfowej. Gdy sądziła, że nikt ją nie widzi, przestawała szlochać i siedziała z powiekami pobożnie spuszczonymi, na wypadek czyjego wejścia, ale na ustach z dziwnym uśmiechem, który w całej wspaniałości okazywał białość jej zębów. Przez całą noc i cały dzień następny, i jeszcze przez noc jedną i jednego dnia połowę brzmiały śpiewy księży i paliły się kadzidła, aż na koniec trzeciego dnia o zmroku salony napełniły się tłumem krewnych, bliskich i dalekich sąsiadów, bliskich i dalekich znajomych, o wiele mil przybyłych dla uczestniczenia pogrzebowi wielkiej pani, która, niestety, być już taką przestała. W tym tłumie gości byli: krewni dalecy i bliscy, sąsiedzi dalecy i bliscy, znajomi o wiele mil przybyli — ale... przyjaciół nie było. Nie miała ich babka moja, i z wyjątkiem matki mojej i kilku sług starych, którzy płakali więcej z przyzwyczajenia niż z przywiązania, najgrubszą po niej żałobą zdawały się być okryte frywolitki, rozsypane na stole wkoło srebrnego koszyka, szare od pyłu. Towarzystwo zebrane było znajome nam i nieznajome zarazem. Matka moja przepędziła z tymi ludźmi wiele lat życia, jam także żyła niegdyś pomiędzy nimi, młodziuchną będąc dzieweczką; ale dziś twarze nasze poważne i suknie wełniane obco wyglądały w tym gronie, w którym oblicza przymuszały się tylko z trudnością do urzędowej powagi i w którym stroje, lubo zastosowane do okoliczności, więcej były bogate niż żałobne. Toteż zaledwie zwracano na nas uwagę; można nawet powiedzieć, że wcale nie zadawano sobie tego trudu. Czymże bowiem byłyśmy w tym domu starożytnym i bogatym? Ubogimi krewnymi zmarłej jego pani, wyrobnicami, pracującymi na chleb swój codzienny, istotami nie posiadającymi żadnej "po— zycji" w świecie. W wielu oczach nawet tkwiło podejrzenie, żeśmy przybyły tu wiedzione płaską nadzieją odziedziczenia czegoś po kobiecie, z którą za życia jej zerwałyśmy stosunki pokrewieństwa i znajomości. Ale to lekceważenie ogólne nie było już dotkliwym dla mojej matki, naprzód dlatego, że w szczerym pogrążona żalu niewiele zwracała na nie uwagi, a najbardziej dlatego, że serce jej powoli i z trudnością wydobywając się z morza blasku i próżności, w jakim pogrążyła je była przeszłość, zostało nareszcie skąpane w czystych wodach uczciwie znoszonego i zwyciężonego ubóstwa, i teraz stanęło w obliczu dawnej swej zagasłej świetności, uspokojone dumą i pełną pogody i przebaczenia prostotą. — I jam kiedyś była taką samą jak oni! — szepnęła mi w ucho w chwili, gdy dawne sąsiadki jej i znajome witały ją z chłodem i ledwie tajonym lekceważeniem... A ja? jam nic nie widziała wkoło siebie, oprócz tego groźnego i uroczystego obrazu śmierci, któremu po raz pierwszy przyglądałam się z bliska, i nic nie czułam prócz troskliwej, ojcowskiej niemal opieki, jaką w tłumie i zamieszaniu dom napełniającym roztaczał nade mną mój ukochany. Zawsze znajdywał się tam, gdzie ja byłam, strzegł mię od opuszczenia i zaniedbania, ułatwiał trudne położenie ubogiej dziewczyny, przybyłej do śmiertelnego łoża bogatej krewnej, zasłaniał przed szyderczymi uśmiechami i złośliwymi podejrzeniami tych, co radzi by widzieć we mnie chciwą istotę, czyhającą na spadek, a co najważniejsze było dla wszystkich, na spadek, o którym wiedziano powszechnie, że dostanie się komu innemu. Około osoby, której spadek ten prawdopodobnie miał się dostać, skupiały się wszystkie świetności i wielkości, przybywające na pogrzeb bogatej pani. Liczne grono otaczało wciąż panią Rudolfową. Wszyscy starali się pocieszać ją, z całej mocy w gruncie będąc przekonani, że rozpacz, a nawet smutek, dalekimi od niej były. Ale nie należało to wcale do rzeczy. Czyliż nie dawała ona wszelkich pozorów żalu, a światu czyliż nie najbardziej chodzi o pozory? A zresztą i przede wszystkim, czyliż nie miała zostać dziedziczką Rodowa? Od chwili śmierci mojej babki świat dorozumiewać się w niej zaczął osoby bogatej, a łzy ludzi bogatych, to w oczach świata złoto i brylanty.. . któż się pyta o to, azali nie są fałszywe? Na koniec orkiestra, sprowadzona z najbliższego miasta, zagrzmiała pod oknami domu posępnym, żałobnym marszem, z marmurowych wschodów ganku zniesiono aksamitem i srebrem obleczoną trumnę i postawiono ją na wozie, zasłanym kirem i zaprzężonym sześciu czarnymi rumakami, kilkadziesiąt pochodni zapłonęło wśród zmroku czerwonymi światłami i cały orszak długą krętą nicią snuł się po dolinie ku wzgórzu, na którym sterczały krzyże i pomniki cmentarne. Potem była długa mowa kapłana, głośno wysławiająca cnoty zmarłej pani, a potem zwłoki spuszczono do murowanego grobu. Przez całe trwanie tych obrządków rozlegały się płaczliwe jęki i rozpaczne krzyki pani Rudolf owej. Zresztą nikt nie płakał oprócz mojej matki, której łzy, niepostrzeżone przez nikogo, spływały cicho i w ukryciu. I więcej niż kiedy, w owej chwili uroczystej przekonać się można było, jak mało serc zyskała sobie dumna i wyniosła kobieta, w której ręku spoczywała jednak przemożna władza bogactwa. Gdzie było to imię jej starożytne, dla chwały, którego używała całej mocy swej żelaznej woli, deptała jednych, podnosiła innych i odtrącała od siebie tych, którzy imieniowi temu ze czcią poddańczą służyć nie chcieli? Gdzie była ta familia, którą, mocą bogactwa swego, rządziła dowolnie białą swą ręką o długich palcach, regulując losy, powstrzymując i wzmagając serc uderzenia, otwierając lub zamykając róg obfitości, z którego na posłusznych sobie sypała złoto, a nieposłusznym dawała w udziale nieprzebłagane wyroki i niespodzianą niechęć? Familia ta otaczała ostatnie jej schronienie, z twarzami zaledwie urzędowym okrytymi smutkiem, bez łzy, bez wzruszenia szepcząc, uśmiechając się ukradkiem, a przede wszystkim myśląc o testamencie. Dla tego to testamentu familia nie odjechała zaraz po pogrzebie, i wielu najpoważniejszych sąsiadów zatrzymanych do dnia jutrzejszego zostało. Sprowadzono z W. prawnika, aby nazajutrz w przytomności wielu świadków otworzył testament i przeczytał ostatnią wolę tej, która leżąc tam na wzgórzu w murowanym grobie nie miała już woli. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy